Two Worlds Collide
by Aangster
Summary: Avatar and the Pokemon worlds have clashed.  Team Rocket trying to  take control of the Avatar world.
1. Chapter 1: When Worlds Collide

The war has been over for a year, Aang is spreading peace throughout the nations. Riding Appa through the Earth Kingdom when suddenly he needs to take some time to rest with Sokka, Katara and Toph, finding a place to land they set up camp for the night. Going to town to get supplies unaware of a gang of Pokemon Thieves near calling themselves 'Team Rocket'. The Gang gets back from getting some supplies as they notice something weird near camp, some yellow creature, as they try approaching it with caution it picks up its head and wanders away. Aang is curious about this 'mysterious' creature goes after it to see what it's heading and to find out what it is for sure.

Heading through the woods, the mysterious yellow creature comes to a halt, and Aang does the same. Sensing that there's trouble near, the creature moves its ears and looking around then looking back seeing Aang not sure if he is friend or foe. Suddenly out of nowhere Team Rocket comes out.

"Prepare for trouble!" says woman with red hair.

"Make it double!" says man with blue hair.

"To protect the world from devastation!" says woman with red hair.

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" says man with blue hair.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" says woman with red hair.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" says man with blue hair.

"Jessie!" says woman with red hair.

"James!" says man with blue hair.

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" says Jessie.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" says James.

"Meowth! That's right!" exclaims another mysterious creature.

Aang thinking to himself 'Who are these people and why they call themselves Team Rocket?'. Out in the trees a boy yells out 'Totodile I choose you!', a ball is thrown into the air as another creature comes out of it making some kind of weird laugh as Team Rocket calls out 'Weezing' and 'Arbok' to battle Totodile. Aang sees the disadvantage and gets involved.

"That's no fair!" as Aang directs that to Team Rocket

"Who's that twerp?" says Meowth

"I'm the Avatar." says Aang.

"WOBBUFFET" says some blue blob

"WHO ASKED YOU?" yells Jessie

"Any idea what he's talking about Jessie?" said James

"Who cares what he's talking about! He's just another twerp to deal with. Arbok attack" says Jessie, as Arbok tries attacking Aang, as he uses his airbending to send Arbok and knocking into a tree knocking out Arbok.

"Totodile, use Water gun!" says the mysterious boy. Totodile uses water gun, then the boy tells the yellow creature 'Pikachu use thunderbolt now!'. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on Team Rocket.

"Who was that twerp exactly?" says Meowth

"Whoever he is, he's quite powerful and how was he able to do what he did?" said James

"He'd make a great member to Team Rocket" said Jessie

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" exclaims Team Rocket

"WOBUFFFET" says Wobuffet


	2. Chapter 2: The Gaang Meets Team Ash

After the battle had ended, Aang looks at Ash and Ash looks back at Aang. While Aang does not know the story about what that group was about and why they call themselves Team Rocket nor what their motives are.

"Who were those guys, and why do they call themselves 'Team Rocket'?" says Aang.

"They're part of this group called 'Team Rocket', and they're out to steal other people's Pokémon." says Ash.

"I bet they thought that Appa was one, but he's not. He's just my flying bison and he's how I get around. I'll have to let the Nations know about them, in case they try something else." says Aang.

"Nations?" asks Ash.

"Pika?" says Pikachu.

"Yeah, there were four. Water Tribe, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. The Air Nomads were exterminated before the 100-year war began, I wasn't around to protect my people. I ran away not long after the monks told me I was the Avatar, they wanted to separate me from my mentor Monk Gyatso. When I ran away I got caught up in a storm that while on Appa, my bison, next I remember waking up to someone finding me. That's when I found out about the war, and put a end to after learning the other three elements." explained Aang.

As Ash listened in to Aang's story, as it seems to be a little hard to all take in. When hearing that Aang was gone for a 100 years and still looking like a kid like he is now, not aging at all, is rather confusing to him and Pikachu. Walking through the forest, heading back to where Sokka, Katara, and Toph are waiting for Aang's return. As Aang returns with someone, everyone is wondering who it is and what is that thing that's on the boy's shoulders just like Momo does with Aang from time to time.

"Hey guys!" says Aang.

"Hey Aang," says Sokka "but who is that with you?

"I'm Ash, and this is my partner Pikachu" says Ash.

"What's a Pikachu?" asks Sokka

"He's a electric type Pokémon." says Ash. "And he's not the only Pokémon that I have."

Ash releases five other Pokémon: Totodilie, Charizard, Gliscor, Gible, and Noctowl. Everyone gathers around Ash looking at his Pokémon, as they never seen anything like them before as each of Ash's Pokémon take to the gang well. While Ash is with Aang and everyone, he is wondering where Brock or Misty is at, hoping that he'll catch back up with them soon and that nothing happens with them in the mean time.

"What are those things that the Pokémon came out of, Ash?" asked Aang.

"These are what's called a Pokéball. When a Pokémon trainer like me starts off we get what's called a starter Pokémon. When I turned 10 years old, I qualified to get a starter Pokémon, but I woke up late and all the starter Pokémon were gone." explained Ash.

"How did you start if you didn't get a starter Pokémon?" asked Sokka.

"The Professor still had a Pokémon left and said it wasn't going to be easy. The one that was left was Pikachu. Pikachu and I didn't start off well, then it was when I was trying to get Pikachu to a Pokémon Center we were attacked by a group of Spearow, I tried getting my Pikachu in his Pokéball. That's when Pikachu help stop the Spearow from attacking and since then we've been best friends. Isn't that right Pikachu?" said Ash.

"Pika, Pika!" said Pikachu.

"I would like for you to meet my bison, Appa." says Aang. Aang takes Ash to show his flying bison Appa, and when Ash sees Appa his eyes widen to see how big he is.

"He's bigger than any Tauros." exclaims Ash. Upon hearing that Aang is wondering what a Tauros is and if it's a bison like creature like Appa.

"What's a Tauros?" asks Aang.

"It's kinda like Appa, but smaller, much smaller." said Ash. Ash gets out his Pokédex and looks up Tauros and shows Aang.

"You're right." Aang says.

Meanwhile out in the woods, Brock and Misty are searching for Ash after getting separated after an earlier collision with Team Rocket which separated them and Ash. Brock calls out Crobat telling Crobat to search for Ash, as Brock and Misty continue on their way to find Ash in any way that they can. Some time has passed, Crobat returns leading Brock and Misty to where Ash is. As they find Ash they are surprised that a group of people have found him unaware of the events that occurred prior to meeting these people. Brock and Misty head towards, making some light noise in the bushes. With an earthbender like Toph, she feels that someone's close by.

"Someone's here!" yells Toph, as she earthbends with her foot hitting the intending target not realizing that there are two people in the bushes, hearing a couple of voices. 'Could that be...?' as Ash thinks to himself. He goes over to checks it out to be sure about it.

"Hey Brock. Hey Misty. So happy you guys found me. I met some nice people after we got separated after battling Team Rocket," said Ash. "But Aang, was able to help me out against them." Brock and Misty in confusion as who Aang is, as Ash invites them over to meet the people and as Ash takes them over to Aang.

"Brock, Misty, this is Aang. He's the one that helped me out with Team Rocket and I don't think we'll be seeing them 'til next time." says Ash, as Aang walks over for a handshake. Aang shakes hands with Brock and Misty then explains who he is and him being the Avatar as well as it's his duty to help maintain peace throughout each of the four nations even if there's just only three now. Let alone explaining to Brock and Misty the abilities that him and everyone can do, even with Sokka who can't bend but can still helps out with stuff.


	3. Chapter 3: Team Rocket

After their loss with Aang with the help of Ash and Pikachu. Landing in a nearby forest in utter defeat as usual by one of the twerps as well as someone new, someone that they have never seen before. As Team Rocket lay there on the ground thinking on 'What just happened and why the plan that they had gone so wrong?'. While at the same time on their minds is that if something like this should be brought to Giovanni's attention of this new person and if they should try to recruit him as a member of Team Rocket.

"What did that twerp say he was again?" asked Meowth finally, looking at Jessie and James in a little bit of confusion after that battle.

"Didn't he say something about him being the 'Avatar' or something like that?" replied James.

"Any idea what he meant by that Jimmy?" asked Meowth.

"Who cares? The important thing is that he could be a valuable member to our team. Think of what we could do if we had someone like that with us." exclaimed Jessie, but then all three of them are now thinking 'Should we tell the boss or keep this to ourselves for the time being. If they told the boss, the boss might put this 'Avatar' character ahead of them, but if they didn't say anything until afterwards then what?

"Should we inform the boss about him?" asked James.

"Imagine what the boss'll say if we brought him someone like that twerp. He'd see his power and promote us." said Meowth. Upon that all three of them start thinking on the plan of what to do and how to go about telling the boss about all of this. Not only that but this region that they're in, and the stuff they have seen here, thinking that Giovanni might want to expand into this region as well.

Meanwhile back at the Team Rocket Headquarters, everyone is busy in their respective field of expertise except for Giovanni whom is planning on the future of Team Rocket as well as new recruits that would make it well into the organization. People that are better than those three, that's been like an embarrassment to the Team Rocket name, and how they never done anything right since Day 1. Suddenly out of nowhere the phone rings, as Giovanni is thinking 'Who could this be right now?'. When he answers only to find out it's those three baffling buffoons and is slightly aggravated that they're calling directly to him.

"What do you three want?" said Giovanni with anger in his voice.

"Well.…" said Meowth. "You want to tell him James?"

"Me? Why me?" asked James.

"If you two won't do it I will." said Jessie. "Well boss. You see we're in this region that we never seen before. Not only that but that twerp with the Pikachu is here too, and there's someone else here too, someone powerful done something we never seen before."

"What you talking about?" asked Giovanni.

"You see, there was this other twerp that showed up when we were trying to capture Pikachu." said James. "But he said something about that he was the 'Avatar' or something, then he took his staff and was able to use the air blow us away." Upon hearing that Giovanni is wondering if there's any chance that this person may me a wise addition to the organization and better then those three could ever be.

"Alright." said Giovanni. "You three try to recruit this 'Avatar' and get him to join the Team Rocket name." As Giovanni hangs up the phone as Jessie, James and Meowth, glee in excitement as they got an assignment from the boss and always wanting to please him to show that they belong with Team Rocket.

"Let's make the boss, proud of us!" exclaims Jessie.

"We can't let him down with an assignment like this." says James.

"Alright, let's do it!" exclaims Meowth.

Meanwhile back at Headquarters, Giovanni is thinking to himself 'They'll find a way to screw it up or not accomplish what I sent them out to do' as he pets his Persian. Giovanni deciding to make plans of having Delibird to keep an eye on them to keep track of their status, and keep track of their assignment.


	4. Chapter 4: Ozai

After his biggest defeat at the hands of the Avatar that was presumed dead for nearly a hundred years, and was the last airbender. Sitting there is his cell for the past year, thinking if there's a way to break out of here to try to take back what's rightfully his. Unknowing to him there's an organization known as "Team Rocket" that's planning of expanding in the Earth Kingdom, as well as the Fire Nation.

Wondering around not knowing that they're in Fire Nation territory, Jessie, James and Meowth walking about aimlessly trying to find that kid that beat them badly. As they travel along in the forest when they suddenly hear some talking and that's heading towards them. Hiding in some bushes as they listen in on the conversation. As the Fire Nation people walk by it Team Rocket, couldn't help but to overhear what was being said with Aang taking out one of the most powerful Fire Lords in history single handedly. Upon hearing this, Jessie, James, and Meowth are thinking about finding this "Fire Lord" as well as well as to see if he'd help them out.

"Did you hear what those two just said" asked James.

"No doubt." said Jessie. "Imagine if we got the help from that Fire Lord person. We'd be unstoppable."

"He could help us get that one twerp." said Meowth.

"Exactly!" exclaimed Jessie. "But imagine both that twerp and that Fire Lord guy under the Team Rocket banner."

As Jessie, James and Meowth travel to find out about the whereabouts of this Fire Lord character, is being held at. Meanwhile back at the camp where the Gaang as well as Team Ash is staying for the night.

"You're saying that you were able to defeat the Fire Lord all by yourself Aang?" asked Ash.

"Sure did, though while I took care of him, Sokka, Katara, along with a small band of friends took care of the rest." explained Aang.

"But if you defeated him, didn't someone else take his place as Fire Lord?" asked Brock.

"Yeah. It was going to be my crazy sister Azula" said Zuko as he comes out of the brushes near the camp.

"What brings you out this late, Zuko?" asked Sokka. "Aren't you supposed to be doing things back at the palace?"

"I couldn't sleep and needed to go out to get some fresh air. So I thought I'd got out for a little walk, 'til I heard you guys talking and had to check it out." said Zuko.

"Ash, Brock, and Misty. This is the new Fire Lord, Fire Lord Zuko." said Aang.

"So, you're the new Fire Lord?" asked Brock.

"That's correct." said Zuko. "My sister Azula would've been the new Fire Lord but she had her on crazy agenda along with my father who decreed her as the new Fire Lord as he tried becoming 'The Phoenix King'. Though the whole thing started when my great-grandfather 'Fire Lord Sozin' wiped out the Air Nomads in hopes to wipe out the Avatar being reborn there after the death of Avatar Roku. The Avatar before Aang."

Upon hearing that Ash, Brock and Misty are confused on the whole "Avatar" cycle and how can one die then one be reborn.

"What do you mean by "reborn"?" asked Misty.

"When Aang's time comes the next Avatar will be reborn into the Water Tribe." explained Katara. "Just like Roku was Fire Nation then when he died the next Avatar was born into the Air Nomads, and Sozin wiped them out, but failed. The Avatar Cycle is Water Tribe, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation and finally Air Nomads."

"But isn't Aang the last of the Air Nomads?" asked Ash.

"That's right." said Aang. "Though if I start a family then that may change. I may be able to start repopulating the airbenders."

"At least my father and Azula are in that prison so they can't cause any trouble." said Zuko.

Hiding in the bushes, Team Rocket stumbled onto the twerps along with someone else that says that he's the current Fire Lord, but knowing that he's not the one they're looking for. At the same time they have found out where the one they are looking for is though only problem is where is this "prison" that he's been being kept at nor how to get there. Leaving the area they figure out how are they going to find out how to get there.

"Any ideas how to find this place?" asks Meowth.

"How about we disguise ourselves as one of those people and get in that way?" asks James.

"Good idea." says Jessie. "Only problem. We don't know where to find any of those outfits….unless."

"Unless what Jessie?" asks Meowth.

"Unless we wait until the current Fire Lord leaves, we can ask him about joining to get near that prison, bust out that previous Fire Lord, and then we get out of there." explained Jessie.

"That's a great idea, Jessie." said James.

Keeping silent as they watch the gaang and all, wondering when that Fire Lord guy is going to head back so they can go with their plan in hopes that it would work. As it starts getting late Zuko gets up tells everyone that he'd catch them later, and when Team Rocket hears this they get up following Zuko until the right moment to come out to jump out. When the coast is clear they come out in surprise to Zuko.

"Prepare for trouble." said Jessie.

"Make it double." said James.

"To protect the world fr-" says Jessie 'til getting cut off from Zuko.

"You two protecting the world" said Zuko. "I never seen you guys around here before."

"Oh. We're new around here and looking for work." Said Jessie as a cover to their real plan of breaking out Ozai out of prison only to try to get him to be with Team Rocket as well as trying to recruit Aang.

"Well, I can never have too many people helping out around the palace." said Zuko. "But you need to stay away from the prison cause that's where we keep our dangerous criminals."

"Why we want to go near that." says Meowth.

"What is that, and it talks?" exclaims Zuko.

"I'm a rarity, and I'm with these two." continued Meowth. "I can help out with them."

"Fair enough." said Zuko. "I'll start you guys with cleaning duty."

A look came upon their faces, as it always seemed that cleaning is one thing that they seemed to get stuck with at other places, but this time it was different. Different cause they needed to have time to scout around to find out more about the area and find that prison for their gain. Upon arriving at the palace they are welcomed with a meal as well as a bed for during their stay here. Next day they start their cleaning as they take the time to learn the area and where everyone is so they can plan the breakout of a lifetime to get payback on that Avatar.

After a couple of weeks of working there for Zuko and deciding that it's time for their big break to break out Ozai. Waiting for nightfall Jessie, James and Meowth make their way to the prison as they make their way to Ozai's cell and checking out making sure that they're alone to make the break. Unknowing to them that Ozai can't go about doing any firebending due to what Aang done after defeating Ozai over a year ago. Doing what Team Rocket always done they dig a hole and to Ozai's cell, upon reaching his cell with the hole Ozai is watching thinking if someone's trying to break him out of this place finally. Upon getting through the see Ozai and Ozai sees them.

"I never seen you three before." said Ozai. "That's not important, the important thing is that I'm making my break tonight."

"To answer your question, we're Team Rocket." said Jessie. "And our goal is world domination."

A smile breaks on Ozai's face as he joins them to breakout, and nobody has any idea on the situation and may not even know until morning when it's too late for the guards to notice a thing. Team Rocket manages to escape with Ozai into the woods and to try to find a secure place for the time being, and by morning the guard to take him his food, upon reaching the cell the guard sees that there's a hole. Upon seeing the hole the guard has no choice but to alert Zuko about the situation and when Zuko finds out about it. As he thinks to himself 'It has to be those three I ran into a couple weeks ago', and if it is those three are going to get it.


End file.
